Resonance
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Set during the movie, the events are the same but with a few twists! Spirit is leader of the Cimarron Herd but he gets captured by humans, when he escapes and tries to return home he meets the love of his life...will he stay with him or go home to his mother and herd? SpiritxRaineth (male version of Rain), with some one sided Spirit/the mountain lion, don't read if you don't like!
1. Birth

**Resonance (a Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron fic)**

Disc.: Disney will always own this production of a very popular book series, and I will always own none of it…just fics like this one will always be mine, as well as any events hereinto the fic.

A/N: Free time for writing fics these days is almost nonexistent for me these days, and for that I apologize to all those who love my writing and expect more from me…this time, it's a Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron fic with a twist, the mare Rain will be genderbent into her male counterpart Raineth! This was a joint idea from me and a very nice reviewer called The Thirteenth Ghost, for you I write this story!

**Summary: Set during the movie, Spirit investigates a light that turns out to be humans stationed near his herd. He manages to get them away from the humans only to end up their captive, when he escapes he ends up meeting the love of his life…will he stay with him, or go back home to be with his mother and family?**

*"Talking"

*_'Thoughts/Memories'_

*'Song Lyrics' (if I choose to include any in the story)

*"(Talking around humans)"

**Ch.1- Birth**

The sun was starting to set over the mountain line, the ever immobile peaks of stone shielding the light from direct contact with the eyes of the Cimarron Herd and keeping them from being blinded by the warm rays. The herd was fairly small, only about 20 or so wild horses that ranged from blondes to bays, to grays and even dun coated horses. They were currently keeping their distance from a lone Palamino mare named Esperanza, she was the current leader of the herd and was filling in for her long gone mate Strider. The reason they were staying away but also stood close by was because she was currently in labor.

Her labored and deep breathing came out in short bursts through clenched teeth and flaring nostrils, the foal being pushed towards the birth canal so it could come out into the world. She threw her head back and let out pained whimpers followed by agonizing whinnies that denoted the pain of childbirth, every mare present knew that pain as they watched with anxious eyes and hitched breaths. After another hour of pushing and whinnying, Esperanza felt her foal slide out of her body and heard it touch the grass beneath their bodies. The rest of the heard began whinnying and neighing in celebration, a new life had joined their herd…the foal was a colt, with a golden bronze coat and dark brown-grey leggings. He had a stripe running down his back the same color as his leggings, and that same color combination was on his muzzle and the tips of his ears as his gold-amber eyes began coming into focus. He looked over when he heard Esperanza speak to him, her voice tired from labor but happy that her son was healthy.

"Over here, little one."

The colt looked at the mare that'd called out to him, his vision becoming clear as he stared into the brown eyes of the mare that'd called him to her attention…a wide smile settling onto his face as he let out a small whinny of delight.

"M-mama?"

"That's right, my little one…I am your mother Esperanza, and your name from today onward shall be Spirit."

Spirit let out a small sound of pure elation as Esperanza began licking him clean, the love between mother and child becoming strong as she also nipped his bangs playfully. After cleaning him up, the mare stood up on shaky legs and began walking towards a hill to eat some grass. Spirit watched his mother get up and walk off, his own legs automatically standing him up as he struggled to find his footing. After a few minutes and a few tumbles into the soft grass beneath equally soft hooves, Spirit was finally able to catch up to his mother grazing nearby.

The young colt was also hungry, and when he looked at his mother's underbelly he noticed a whitish, sweet smelling substance forming at the base of a nipple. He took it between his lips to try the liquid and found that he liked it, the action surprising Esperanza as she felt her foal latch onto the nipple and start suckling, a smile of pride appearing as she watched him drink his fill and then turn to her with a milk splatter on his lips as a bubble popped when he exhaled, a grin settling onto his face as the mare nuzzled her son happily.

(Elsewhere in a village far away)

A grey stallion with a black mane was watching his mate give birth to their foal, the sandy brown paint mare looking at him with a pained expression. The stallion nuzzled her, his eyes growing wide with anticipation as she pushed once again to bring their baby into the world.

"Come on Aila, you can do it…I'm right here, so push my love and bring our child into the world!"

Aila looked at her mate tiredly, she'd been in labor for nearly 10 hours and she was only now coming close to getting the foal out of her belly. She whimpered and neighed as she pushed again with all of her might, the stallion once more nuzzling her as a sign of comfort.

"Come on my love, one more push should do it."

Aila nodded and with one final burst of energy, pushed her foal out onto the soft dirt beneath them. She looked down at the child before her eyes rolled back in pure exhaustion, she felt like all her energy was gone as she couldn't even open her eyes to look at her son. She instead spoke to her mate wearily, he knew that she was extremely weak and would soon pass on to the heavens. He didn't want her to leave but this was the way of the world.

"Hidalgo, my love…please, look after our son in my stead…his name is Raineth, take care of him and love him enough for both of us." Aila said as she let her final breath leave her tired body. Hidalgo looked down at his dead mate and cried softly, then turned his light brown eyes to look at his son Raineth.

The colt was a paint like Aila, he was white and a dark brown that reminded one of tree bark in summer. His eyes opened and his vision cleared to reveal irises of grey-green that reminded one of a fog being lifted from a field of soft spring grass, Hidalgo tearing up at seeing his son nuzzle his dead mother. The colt then turned to the large grey stallion looking at him with eyes full of tears, his own eyes shimmering in confusion as he tried speaking to the older stallion in a broken child-like voice.

"What's w-wrong wi-ith m-m-mama?"

Hidalgo leaned down and gently nuzzled his son as he did his best to explain what happened and why she would never awaken again.

"I'm afraid that…your mother's gone, she cannot be with us anymore. From now on, I will look after you for I am your father, my son. Your name is the one your mother gave you before her departure from this world, your name is Raineth…let us go now, for it will do no good to linger around those who cannot be revived in the flesh."

Raineth got up on shaky legs and followed slowly after the grey stallion who was his father, his eyes filled with tears that fell into the grass as they both walked away from Aila's body and into the Lakota village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Here's the first chapter, hope it's to my reader's liking…I decided to do a time skip for the next chapter based on a horse's actual age range when compared to a human's, so Spirit and Raineth will both be around 21 or so when they first meet. I sincerely hope that helps people to waylay any fears about the horses being too old or too young or whatever…until then, see ya'll later!


	2. Curiosity

**Resonance (a Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron fic)**

Disc.: Disney will always own this production of a very popular book series, and I will always own none of it…just fics like this one will always be mine, as well as any events hereinto the fic.

A/N: As you may very well know, the first chapter delved into the birth of both our favorite foals, Spirit and his unbeknownst to him mate Raineth. This will have a time skip and both horses will be adults by this point, the age range for a horse is very similar to a dog's but still very much different from a human's…I based the time skip upon that principle of fact, so hopefully there's no confusion for anyone. Now it's time to begin the chapter, so saddle up and let's get a move on!

**Ch.2- Curiosity**

(4 years later)

Spirit was running across the plains of the open green field that his mother and herd called home, Mason flying overhead of him. The eagle had been his best friend ever since both of them were very young, everyday they would race each other to build up their stamina and speed both on the ground and in the air. As Spirit got older, there were many mares and stallions that wanted to be his mate, but he refused them all…including a very persistent mountain lion named Morgan. Ever since they'd met a few years ago, Morgan was dead set on having the stallion as his mate but Esperanza knew that what Morgan had for her only son was lust, not love. She wanted her son to be happy with a mate that loved him, it didn't matter to her if the partner was male or female.

Now that Spirit was almost of age, she had made him leader of the herd and he was definitely doing his job. He kept predators away and led them to really good grazing spots, he even played with the foals when their parents were too busy, including the twins Darryl and Devon. On this particularly sunny day, Spirit was looking for any sign of trouble from atop a hill and when he turned back to look at his herd he spotted Morgan slinking towards them.

The gold-bronze stallion had little time to shout out a warning, the herd running away as Morgan burst forth from a bush and charged towards the twin colts Darryl and Devon. Darryl made it to his mother's side but Devon tripped and collapsed into a heap as he tried to get his legs untangled before death caught him in its' unescapable grip. His green-brown eyes grew wide with fear as Morgan jumped at him with fangs bared, but the cat was stopped by Spirit leaping between the both of them. The stallion began glaring at Morgan who just kept trying to mount Spirit, the cat jumping onto his back as he bucked and kicked to dislodge the persistent alpha cat that was riding him.

"Morgan, get the hell off of me!"

"Never, my beautiful stallion! You're gonna be my mate and like it, I don't care whether or not you're willing!"

"No, it's unnatural! You can't mate with me, I'm a horse and you're a mountain lion…it wouldn't be right, and why me anyway?"

"Because you're much too beautiful to let go once you've been obtained, and I _will_ have you like I did all those years ago!"

"Never again…will you…have me beneath you, Morgan! I would rather die than be your mate, so get the fuck off of me!" Spirit shouted as he finally managed to get Morgan off of him by falling onto his back hard enough to dislodge the persistent cat's paws from his body. Morgan groaned in pain as he saw the beautiful stallion he'd mated with years ago rear up with a look of killing intent, fear evident in his eyes as he prepared for the blow that would mean his death…but instead of dying, he saw that Spirit had stomped dangerously close to his side, anger blazing brightly in his eyes as the stallion chased him away with a death threat. Morgan knew then that Spirit would never be his, so he took off for the mountains and never came back.

The rest of the herd was ecstatic that Spirit had chased Morgan away, but Esperanza had caught their conversation as they were fighting and decided to get to the bottom of things when she had a moment alone with her son. She got the chance when the herd was running towards a patch of tall grass to graze, her son standing on a grassy hill that overlooked the place where the rest of the herd was eating as Esperanza trotted up the hill to stand next to her son.

"Spirit?"

The gold-bronze stallion looked at his mother, concern evident in her eyes and voice.

"Yes, mom?"

"I heard what you and Morgan were talking about when you were fighting, what did he mean when he said he would mate with you again? I thought he never got the chance to do that and he was just being persistent, that he was acting more on lust than love…so what happened between you two?"

Spirit sighed, it wasn't a memory he was fond of…in fact, it was a memory that he hated more than anything but he couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. He'd been told by the mares that his first time would be meaningful and enjoyable, but instead it was painful and depressing. The gold-bronze stallion looked at his mother sadly, his mind recalling the terrible night he'd been mated with against his will by a horny and lustful mountain lion as he told her everything that'd happened between him and Morgan when he was 14.

"Mother, before I tell you what happened, understand that I didn't tell you until now because I didn't want to hurt you. It was about 6 to 7 years ago when I was 14, I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk to try and tire myself out…what I didn't expect was to be raped by a mountain lion on a summer night."

(Flashback to 7 years ago, Spirit: age- 14, Morgan: age- 20)

_Spirit had woken up again in the middle of the night, his mother's deep breathing denoting that she was asleep. The gold-bronze colt went to the nearby lake to get a drink of water, his dry throat sufficiently wettened by the clear liquid running down into his stomach. As he finished drinking his fill, Spirit still couldn't fall asleep so he decided to go for a run to tire himself out enough to sleep. As he left his herd and let the wind caress his body as he ran on long legs, he soon started getting tired as he drank in lungful after lungful of air to soothe his burning throat._

_His eyes caught movement in the bushes nearby, Spirit feeling curious as he let his body go on autopilot and walked towards the bushes. The movement stopped long enough to reveal someone he was utterly afraid of, the mountain lion stepping out and pinning him down with a lustful gaze and a predatory smile._

"_M-morgan?!"_

"_Yes, my beautiful Spirit…I must say that you're even more beautiful under the moonlight, and you're getting even more beautiful every day that passes. I'm so glad I found you, because I have a confession I'd like to give you."_

_Spirit was a little scared of Morgan, whenever he locked eyes with him the colt felt as if he was being raped by a lustful stare._

"_And what exactly did you w-want t-to tell me?"_

_Morgan was inching closer and closer to the young colt until he had him pinned against a fallen tree that was tall enough so you couldn't see what was happening on the side the two were standing on unless you looked over the trunk from the other side._

"_I've decided…to have you as my mate, let's run away together and start a family."_

"_B-but I'm a boy, I can't have babies!"_

"_That's okay, I know a surrogate who will give us what we want. Now then, come with me and let's begin our first night together in the forest…or right here if you're feeling especially kinky, like I am."_

_Spirit tried to move away from the mountain lion, only to wind up trapped against the trunk of the fallen pine with a pair of lips attached to his own. A muffled scream was torn from Spirit's mouth as Morgan used the distraction of the colt's mouth being assaulted to slide his large tongue inside the warm cavern and map it out roughly. Spirit used his hooves to push the lion away and tried to run only to be pinned down onto his stomach by large paws and a deep growl, the lion pressing his paws onto Spirit's shoulder as Morgan thrusted into the young colt harshly._

_A high pitched whinny escaped Spirit along with a highly pained whimper as he felt the cat's thick, barbed cock penetrate him roughly over and over again for at least 3 hours, whimpers and grunts being the only sounds that could be heard…even after Morgan had emptied his seed inside of the colt's walls, his cock was still very hard and lodged inside of the other's body. It wasn't until a half hour later that Morgan's dick had softened enough for him to pull out, the cat licking Spirit's shoulder before slinking away and leaving the colt a broken, sobbing mess that had finally managed to get up and collapse exhaustedly next to his mother an hour later._

_Esperanza was unaware of what'd happened to her precious baby as she slept the night away, the sun rising 8 hours later to warm the herd and pasture as the horses awoke to start their day._

(Flashback ends)

To say Esperanza was shocked would be a lie, she was furious that Morgan had raped her son…then she was sad that he felt that she couldn't be trusted with the truth until now, tears running down her face as she nuzzled Spirit sadly.

"I can't believe that he did that to you, and here I thought that he was being persistent…I'm glad that he's gone for good, he can never again hurt you honey. I think I'll look after the herd while you clear your mind."

Spirit nodded as he stared at the mountains until night fell, he had a bit of trouble getting Darryl and Devon to fall asleep but after a somewhat stern talk they finally let sleep claim them. The gold-bronze stallion stared at the stars and just knew that his true mate was out there somewhere, he just had to find them…his gaze catching a bright light far away from his herd, his curiosity once more glimmering in his eyes as brightly as the light in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Well now, that rape scene was a monster to write but so worth it. I thought it'd be interesting to have Spirit be the bottom for once, even if it was with a mountain lion…anyway, Morgan will never be coming back for the rest of the fic unless you guys want him to, but for now read and review to see what happens next!


	3. Trouble

**Resonance (a Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron fic)**

Disc.: Disney will always own this production of a very popular book series, and I will always own none of it…just fics like this one will always be mine, as well as any events hereinto the fic.

A/N: So, here's Ch.3, and it's gonna start getting interesting from here on in…to find out how exactly that's gonna happen, you gotta read the chapter after this note so here we go!

**Ch.3- Trouble**

Raineth was currently watching his best friend Little Creek play with some children, a smile settling on the stallion's face. He was almost of age when he'd have to find a mate, but none of the mares were his type, not even Tamara and especially not _her_. He sighed as he heard his father Hidalgo trot up to stand next to him, the old stallion looking at the humans interact with the horses as if they were of the same herd. He then looked at his only son, his eyes noticing that something seemed to be weighing heavily on the young stallion's mind.

"Raineth, there comes a time in every stallion's life when he has to start thinking of a mate to settle down with and start a family. But I can see that with you, this isn't what will make you happy. Care to tell me what troubles you, my son?"

Raineth looked at his father, age lines present on his face and around his eyes, one of which had lost its' sight.

"Father, I know my mate is out there…I feel that he's not here in this village, and I'm not sure if I'll ever see him while I stay here. But I don't want to leave the village and go looking for him, because somehow I feel that he might come here and I wouldn't be around to meet him."

"Alright Raineth, what's _really_ on your mind? I know you tend to ramble when you're upset or nervous about something, because Aila used to do that too before she confessed to me. Tell me what's actually bothering you, son and we'll talk about it."

Raineth sighed wearily, he knew that his rambling couldn't distract his father from the real issue forever so he came out with what was on his mind.

"Father, it's about Marta…I know that her father had hoped that we'd settle down together and provide him with grandchildren, but I can't marry her because I don't love her. Don't misunderstand father, I _do_ love Marta but only as a friend and I didn't want to hurt her by rejecting her face to face."

"Raineth, I understand how you're feeling…insecurities such as the ones you're experiencing are all too common among colts and stallions your age, even I had them when I thought that your mother and I wouldn't be a good match for each other. If this is how you really feel, then we'll talk to Silver about it and discuss this like civilized stallions."

Raineth smiled at his father and they both walked over to the field where a bright silver-grey stallion stood watching the young colts play with each other. This particular stallion is called Silver Flash and is one of the oldest stallions to live in the Lakota Village, he stood at least 10 feet tall and had a dark grey-black mane that reached down to his knees. He had white spots on his back and green eyes that shimmered like emeralds in the summer sun…he's also Marta's grandfather.

He sensed the two stallions approaching him and turned to look at Hidalgo and his son Raineth. He knew the paint was here for a reason for he never really talked to him unless it concerned his granddaughter, the young stallion looked exactly like his mother Aila…in fact, some of the stallions often mistook him for a mare until he told them otherwise. He smiled at the two stallions and began the conversation that was sure to come, his voice deep and smooth despite his old age.

"Hidalgo, Raineth…I'm assuming the reason you're here is to discuss my granddaughter Marta, the one I'd hoped would be mated to your son."

"Yes, Silver…my son has something he wishes to say to you in regards to that matter, don't you Raineth?"

The paint stallion nodded at his father before turning to look at Silver, he was nervous but his need to find his true mate strengthened his resolve enough that he finally spoke to the old stallion in front of him and his father. "Silver Flash, forgive me for what I'm about to say but…the truth is, I cannot in good faith marry and mate with your granddaughter."

"Oh, and just why is that young one? Is she not beautiful enough for you, or have you already chosen a mate?"

"It's not that I've already chosen a mate, it's just that…I don't really love her enough to settle down with her. I'd hate to force her into something that will hurt her by not having my heart in a coupling of this nature, but I know that my mate is out there somewhere…I just have to find him."

Silver's eyes widened, had he heard what he thought he did or was he losing his mind from growing old?

"You mean that…the reason you won't mate with my granddaughter is because you believe that your true mate's another stallion?!" Silver pretty much all but shouted at Raineth, who gulped nervously before continuing.

"Yes, Silver Flash…please forgive me."

The silver-grey stallion let his mind wrap around the image of Raineth with another male horse for a moment, the image wasn't so bad once he thought about it and he smiled at the two stallions.

"Alright, if that's really how you feel then I'll call off the arrangement…thank you for being honest with me Raineth, I only hope that Marta finds a stallion as straightforward as you someday."

Raineth and his father smiled at Silver who returned the gesture, the three of them watching the sun set before heading to their respective tents for the night.

(Elsewhere with Spirit)

The gold-bronze stallion was currently being forcibly pulled away by men with ropes, the men having a hard time restraining him due to his struggling. It was morning and the sun was rising high into the clouds, Spirit was fighting them the whole time and trying to get back to his herd. After 4 days of pulling and struggling, they'd all made it to the outpost. Spirit was shocked as he saw that he was in what appeared to be a huge boxed in pasture, at least that's the impression he got when they opened the doors and pulled him inside. He saw more of the strange 2 legged creatures and also more horses, he neighed at the ones marching in perfect rhythm around the whole enclosure. They only slowed down long enough to look at him before returning to their cantering, Spirit knew this whole situation was bizarre, unnatural, and wrong, he had to get away before they could keep him here but didn't get the chance before the doors closed and there was a loud bang as another two legged male looked at them inquisitively.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?"

"Sir, we've captured a mustang."

"He's been very stubborn and fought us the whole way back, sir."

The man got off of his current horse, a chocolate brown stallion with a black mane/tail and walked over to Spirit so that he could examine him up close. His eyes roamed up and down the gold-bronze stallion's figure appreciatively, the stallion was not only more physically appealing but he also had a fighting spirit that he could flaunt in the faces of other men. After a few minutes, he lowered the riding crop he'd been using to hold Spirit's head up and looked into his eyes…they showed defiance and ambition, as well as anger. The stallion grabbed the crop and bent it between his teeth before he dropped it to the ground, his nostrils flaring angrily.

"We've dealt with wild horses before…this one will be no different. Take him to Miles, this one needs to be domesticated before any more work can be done."

The other men nodded as they tied Spirit up between two riding posts, it was wide enough that they wouldn't be pressing into his body but close enough that he couldn't move around too much.

"Careful Miles, he's a wild one!"

A rather husky man with a beard started approaching the gold-bronze stallion with a pair of shears, the horse's eyes growing wide at the instrument meant to cut his hair.

"We'll see how wild he is when I'm done with him."

As Miles approached the stallion and grabbed a tuft of long hair in his hands, Spirit turned towards the man and bit him…this made Miles yank his hand away as the stallion glared at him. The man returned the glare with his own, he knew wild horses were a bit vicious but never had one bitten him before today.

"Wanna fight me, do ya?"

Spirit was beginning to hate these two legged creatures as the fat one had covered his mouth so that he could cut the stallion's hair without getting bitten again, but as he reached the end of his mane Spirit leaned against the post and trapped the man's arm in a painfully tight grip that had him screaming slightly in agony. Miles pulled his arm away to find it had bruised slightly, the other men grabbing more ropes to tie his body in place so that he couldn't move.

All the commotion had attracted the attention of two young stallions at a trough of water, the one on the left looking over and grinning amusedly at the antics of the men trying to break the wild stallion.

"Hey Terrence, check out the newbie giving them all a hard time."

The stallion named Terrence looked over at what his friend was describing, a grin coming onto his own face.

"Yeah, he sure is making them really work this time, huh Alan?"

"Yup."

As Spirit kept getting tied down, he had to admit that he liked it when they cleaned all the built up dirt out from under his hooves but that soon turned to hatred when they put something heavy on his feet. His eyes widened when he saw them bringing something long and hot towards him, there was steam coming off of it and it looked like it would hurt when it made contact with his skin, so he managed to get his face free of its' confinement and knocked the fat man unconscious with a well placed headbutt.

The man with the beard and eyes of a snake looked over disapprovingly when he saw that his men didn't get the chance to brand the stallion, but an idea formed in his head as he thought of another way that he could break Spirit.

"Men, bring that horse to the corral…it's time to break him."

Unfortunately, this idea backfired big time as Spirit had thrown off every one of the men that had gotten onto his back and frightened away all those that hadn't as he ran over to the snake-like man and glared angrily at him.

"Sir, we'll lock him up in the stables and-"

"No…not the stables."

"Sir?" one of the other men asked confusedly.

"Tie this horse to the post, no food or water, 3 days."

And this began Spirit's imprisonment for the next few days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Well, what's gonna happen to Spirit over the next few days? Read on to find out, my dear readers!


	4. Freedom

**Resonance (a Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron fic)**

Disc.: Dreamworks will always own this production of a very popular book series, and I will always own none of it…just fics like this one will always be mine, as well as any events hereinto the fic.

A/N: So, it seems I made a mistake in ownership claimance of this particular movie production of what this fic's based off of…The Thirteenth Ghost reminded me in a review, so thank you for telling me so I can fix the disclaimer before the end of the fic comes along, which it will at some point…but not yet, for now enjoy the chapter!

**Ch.4- Freedom**

Spirit was currently pulling against the rope that held him in place inside the corral, his strength had been dwindling over the last 2 days because the two legged's were refusing to feed him or give him water to keep his throat from being parched. The sun had risen up into the sky on the second day and was hanging high in the blue expanse that held no clouds that day.

The gold-bronze stallion's attention went from trying to loosen or bite through the rope to the doors that'd opened to reveal two of the uniformed men along with a third human, he had dark skin and black hair that was tied into 2 separate ponytails with one on each side of his head. He also had no shirt covering his torso and chest, his body slightly muscled but still thin and feminine in appearance. He wore light cream pants and moccasins, his arms held behind his back by the other two men as they threw him to the ground in front of their commanding officer.

"What have we here, gentlemen?"

"We caught him by the supply wagon, sir."

The Colonel looked down at the slightly shorter male being presented to him.

"A Lakota…not as tall as the Cheyenne, and not as muscled as the Sioux natives. Tie him to the post outside the corral, no food or water."

The men took the Lakota boy and tied him to the post where the small male could look at Spirit, his eyes sparkling in appreciation of the stallion nearby. He would love to have this horse in his village, the gold-bronze stallion just seemed too good of a prize to let run wild where anyone else could claim him. He instead made small noises at the stallion, a laugh escaping his throat as the gold-bronze horse turned away and snorted at him irritatedly. As night fell, Spirit thought once more of his mother and his herd…if he'd only listened to his mother and not run off like an overactive colt then he wouldn't be here right now and so far away from them.

The time seemed to pass all too quickly and morning was once more upon them, the Lakota boy somehow obtaining a knife and picking it up with his foot…the blade disappearing from the sight of the other men and he was using it to cut himself free of the ropes but stopped when he saw the other men looking in the direction of him and Spirit.

"Sir, word has reached us of our efforts to colonize the West…the Native Americans are still resisting us and refusing to leave their land."

"Ah well, in time they'll see that we only want what's best for them and the land they call home. Before we go any further in this conversation, how many days has it been?"

"Sir?"

"The stallion…how long has he been tied?"

"Um…three days, sir."

"Good, fetch my crop and spurs."

The Colonel said before he watched one of the soldiers put a saddle on Spirit's back, the stallion familiar with the strange device due to having worn won for a few hours when they all tried to break him in a few days ago.

The Colonel sat on Spirit's back and grasped the reigns as close to the horse's neck as he could without hurting him too much, a little surprised at how quickly the stallion had torn out of the gate as soon as it'd opened…and also mildly shocked at how much energy the horse still had even after being tied up for 3 days despite the fact that he'd had no food or water for any of those 3 days.

Eventually the stallion's strength had all but left him, his legs shaking somewhat from expending what little energy he had left in him. The Colonel smirked triumphantly, finally he'd broken the defiant horse he was sitting on.

"You see gentlemen, any horse can be broken."

The man gave a slight kick to Spirit's side and this urged him to walk around the corral, the other horses and the Lakota boy staring at him in disbelief and shock…after being so strong willed for 3 days, the stallion had given up any hope of escaping or getting back home to his herd.

As the Colonel rambled on, Spirit's mind went to his mother Esperanza and the herd he called family…his home, the twins, and of course the eagle Mason. If he gave up now, then he'd never see any of them again and this renewed his strength.

"Mustang?"

Spirit reared up and grabbed the reigns in the Colonel's hands, yanking them away roughly and thrashing about to the point where the saddle was broken and the man was in an undignified heap on the ground. The man grabbed a gun and held it threateningly at the stallion, but before he could pull the trigger the Lakota boy jumped in between the two and grabbed ahold of Spirit's mane, swinging onto the side of the stallion and urging him to run.

Spirit didn't need to think twice before he took off towards the stables with the boy holding onto his mane for dear life. Said boy had grabbed a rifle from a soldier before sending him into a large pile of horse shit, the stall having no door in front of them as the horses inside began following after him. The Lakota aimed the rifle at the padlock on the door they were quickly approaching and shot it, the small metal piece flying off to land somewhere else…the horses all bursting through the gate and running towards the doors of the fort.

Spirit stopped when he saw the fat man standing between him and the exit, a glare on the man's face as the gold-bronze stallion smirked at Miles before knocking him out with a headbutt. The stallion and the other horses jumped over the man's unconscious body and ran off into the desert, Spirit shouting at them before they all left and went back to their respective herds. The Lakota boy was still holding onto Spirit's mane as he let out a whooping noise, the gold-bronze stallion not really caring what that sound could mean because soon enough he'd be going home and seeing his mother again.

At least that's what he'd been hoping to do when his eyes caught sight of a mare coming his way, Spirit's eyes going wide at her beauty. She was white and dark brown, like trees in summer and had grey green eyes that were directed at him for a moment before they went to the Lakota still holding onto him. The boy then let go of Spirit's short mane and grabbed onto the mare's long white mane and climbed onto her back. The gold-bronze stallion was turning to leave when two other Lakota men came along with ropes, they threw them around his neck and he snorted in annoyance. Just when he thought that he was free to finally go home, he was once more in the hold of these two legged creatures. The mare smiled knowingly at him, she seemed to be particularly happy with this outcome.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Spirit asked the mare, his annoyance turning to shock when he heard the other speak to him.

"Why yes, I am."

Spirit was certainly not expecting this to happen, the mare was actually a stallion…and he was distracted by him long enough to be caught, his annoyance returning tenfold as he walked with the 3 men and their horses. One of them was a light grey with a dark grey mane and spots, the other was a light cinnamon brown with a deep red mane and tail. After hours of walking, they finally made it to the Lakota Village and the boy atop the paint stallion dismounted and began approaching Spirit carefully, as if afraid that he'd bite him or even kick him.

In all honesty, Spirit was far too tired to do anything other than shoot the approaching two legged a glare as he watched the boy approach him cautiously.

"Hey there boy, it's alright…I'm not gonna hurt you."

Spirit watched as he approached his face and reached out to grab the bridle that'd been forced on him not even 4 days ago, the strange device being removed from him and placed on a branch sticking out nearby. The boy and the paint stallion left to go to their tents, the door closing behind them as Spirit settled in for what may have been his first real chance at getting some sleep for the first time in days.

Raineth stared after the gold-bronze stallion for a few minutes, he was struck senseless by how gorgeous he looked while running under the sun…his coat almost glowing under the light and his eyes were filled with wonder as they locked gazes earlier that day. He sighed as he walked back to where his father was standing and knew he had to talk to him.

"Father, are you awake?"

Hidalgo looked at his son with his only seeable eye, noticing that he seemed flustered. He'd seen how his son stared at the handsome young stallion, as a father he could tell that his child was falling for the newcomer…his mind supplying that perhaps this stallion was indeed his son's true mate, but he'd have to see for himself if this was true, and if it was then the stallion would have to prove to Hidalgo that he was worthy of courting his son.

"Yes I am, Raineth…is there something you wanted to discuss, like the newcomer you brought here to the village?"

Raineth wasn't too surprised that his father had picked up on his reason for being here to talk with him, his father was very sharp when it came to personal things…such as matters of the heart.

"Father, that stallion…he seems angry about something, what do you think happened to him before we brought him here?"

"That I'm not sure of, my son…you'll have to ask him yourself once you've earned his trust."

"Yeah, I only hope he's willing to tell me without my having to prod him too much about it. And besides that, he makes my heart feel as if it were made of butterflies and my stomach does tiny flips when I look into those rather intense amber orbs of his…what could all that mean, father?"

"Raineth, when the time comes you'll know what all these feelings signify, but for now you should get some rest. We'll discuss this in the morning when you've had some sleep."

Raineth knew that he wouldn't get anymore answers from his father tonight so he trotted back to his human friend's tent and laid down on the soft patch of grass beneath his feet, perhaps things would become easier starting tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, the feelings start blossoming…what will this mean for our two favorite stallions, and how will Marta fit into this? All questions shall be answered in the following chapters!


	5. Strength

**Resonance (a Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron fic)**

Disc.: Dreamworks will always own this production of a very popular book series, and I will always own none of it…just fics like this one will always be mine, as well as any events hereinto the fic.

A/N: So, I find that some guest are so mean when they review some of my stories so I wish them nothing short of eternal suffering and brutally agonizing pain on them and all those they care about…to those who are nice, you get this chapter as a thank you for sticking around from start to finish so here's what I promised you!

**Ch.5- Strength**

The sun rose up over the Lakota Village and made the grass glow with a golden light as the natives and their families began their daily tasks, the horses awakening as well to spend time with their friends. Raineth opened his grey-green eyes to take in the warm light that warmed his body perfectly, his gaze drifting to his father Hidalgo as the old stallion trotted off to speak with some of the older horses around the encampment. The paint stallion stood up and stretched his legs, the bones popping comfortably as he also took a run around the tents to get his energy flowing. After a few hours, Raineth stopped to graze on a patch of grass near the corral where Spirit lay asleep.

The gold-bronze stallion awoke not too long after Raineth began grazing, his eyes drifting to the small pile of apples sitting nearby. Spirit's stomach ached in protest of not being filled for the last 4 days, the stallion deeming them safe enough to eat after sniffing them and ate the small pile until nothing was left but a small set of divots from where they'd sat only minutes ago.

Spirit felt the apple pieces settle in his stomach and he sighed in contentment as his eyes drifted towards the paint stallion he'd met yesterday, the stallion never really getting a chance to take in his appearance until now. The stallion looked almost like a mare, his coat being a perfect combination of dark brown and cream white. Spirit had never before been interested in another horse more than long enough to get to know them beyond their name but with this young paint stallion, Spirit felt the overwhelming urge to spend time with him and possibly have something meaningful with the paint. After taking the time to check out the other stallion, Spirit called out to him and attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, who are you?"

Raineth looked up at Spirit only long enough to acknowledge his greeting before resuming his grazing.

"What's your name? Mine's Spirit, I've never seen a horse like you before in the wilds or anywhere near my herd…have you lived here a long time?"

Raineth looked up and rolled his eyes at the gold-bronze stallion, an amused smile settling onto his face before he heard Little Creek call him over. He looked at Spirit one last time before he walked over to his best friend, the gold-bronze stallion looking confused as he watched Raineth and the human boy play together as if they were from the same herd.

"I can't believe it, he's playing with that two-legged as if they're brothers- comrades, hell, as if they're from the same herd! What does that two-legged have that I don't, besides two less legs?"

As the gold-bronze stallion watched Raineth and Little Creek play, his attention was soon upon a mare with a silver-black coat with a grey-white mane and socks, her brown eyes watching the same sight as Spirit. Her gaze drifted to the paint stallion and she smiled happily, but her own gaze soon fell upon Spirit and she admitted to herself that he was rather attractive for a mustang. She walked over to the gate of the corral and spoke to Spirit, his attention now on her as they conversed.

"Well, you must be new around here. I'm Marta, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Spirit, it's nice to meet you as well Marta. Who's the paint stallion?"

"That's Raineth, he's that human's best friend. The human is named Little Creek and they've been best friends for years…if you want, I'll give you some advice about Raineth."

"Oh yeah? And what sort of advice would a mare of your beauty give me?"

"That's sweet of you to say that I'm beautiful, but about Raineth…he's my future mate, so don't get any ideas about being more than just friends with him, alright Spirit?"

"Yeah…ok, I'll be sure to keep that in mind Marta."

Spirit watched Marta as she walked away, he didn't know what she meant but for some reason he felt he shouldn't trust her, so he made a mental note to avoid getting on her bad side. After the sun hit the midday point, Little Creek and a couple of other Lakota men were inside the corral with Spirit.

"Okay mustang, today…I will ride you."

The gold-bronze stallion rolled his eyes at Little Creek, he was fed up with these creatures called 'humans' trying to get on his back and trying to break him. He kept moving around the corral and avoiding the boy with the blanket, his anger building up to the point where it finally hit the boiling point before he ran towards the other two Lakota men and chased them away after they fell off the fence. His angered gaze then turned on Little Creek and he ran him out of the enclosure, his fury evident in his voice as he irritatedly whinnied at the boy.

"(Stay the hell away from me, you filthy human! None shall mount me, not even you!)"

Raineth was coming back from the river when he saw that a few of the villagers including Little Creek were attempting to tame the wild stallion, his eyes widening when he saw how aggressive the other horse was being towards them. The gold-bronze stallion had threatened to cave their skulls in with his hooves if they ever approached him again, Little Creek being chased out of the corral and threatened as well so Raineth decided to step in between them and save his friend.

"(Back off of my brother, you heartless bastard!)"

Spirit was taken aback by Raineth's outburst, but turned away and snorted in irritation. The gold-bronze stallion just knew that his time here would be life altering in more ways than one. After letting the stallion cool off from their earlier failure, Little Creek tied a rope around Spirit's neck but this rope also tied him and Raineth together.

"Okay Raineth, let's see if you can't get him to learn the ropes. Ready?"

"(Yup.)"

Little Creek stepped back and opened the door of the corral, Spirit's eyes looking at the mountain horizon before he took off out of the enclosure, Raineth struggling to keep up with him for a few minutes but soon fell in line with him and was inwardly impressed with how fast the gold-bronze stallion was on his feet. As they reached the halfway point of the village, Raineth stopped running and made Spirit stop with him. The gold-bronze stallion was shocked that the paint had halted their run and tried pulling him along so that he could finally leave and go home, but Raineth had sat down and wouldn't budge.

"What the hell, Raineth?! Get up so I can go home, if you want I'll bring you along."

"Nah, I don't think so. Besides, what's so great about the wilds beyond the village anyway?"

Spirit watched as Raineth got up and started circling him, his eyes never once leaving the paint stallion and never noticing that the rope was being wound around his ankles.

"I think you'll like it so much better if you stay here, you'll be well taken care of and you'll also have me to hang around with, but if you're not careful then you'll fall for a trap!" Raineth said as he yanked the rope out from underneath Spirit's feet and thus made him land on his back, the gold-bronze stallion staring back up at the paint that was mischievously smirking down at him. After another few seconds of sulking, Spirit got up and allowed Raineth to lead him back to the village.

(8 weeks later)

Spirit had somewhat adjusted to life in the Lakota village, he and Little Creek were getting along a bit better but the rope tying him and Raineth together was still attached to them during daytime hours. The gold-bronze stallion actually found the paint stallion to be rather enjoyable company; he was smart, funny, fast on his feet, and loved apples. Spirit had also met Raineth's father Hidalgo, the old stallion telling him of how he'd raised him alone until Little Creek was old enough to help him tend to the paint stallion, the two of them becoming fast friends.

Spirit also told them his story, how he'd lived in the wild with his mother Esperanza and was the leader of their herd until he got captured for being too curious. And during the last two months, the gold-bronze stallion had felt his heart stirring around the paint stallion…he would get butterflies in his stomach whenever Raineth smiled at something he did or said that was funny or amusing, his heart would flutter whenever the paint stallion would laugh, and most of all he felt angry or even jealous whenever that mare Marta would try and monopolize Raineth. As night fell and the rope removed once more, Spirit trotted over to Hidalgo and decided to speak with him about all these different things he was feeling, hoping that the old stallion would be able to help him make sense of them.

"Hidalgo, are you awake?"

The old grey stallion looked over at Spirit from his corral, he had a feeling why the younger stallion was here but decided not to let that show and walked over to him.

"I am now, what's wrong young one?"

"I need to talk to you about Raineth, can you spare a minute?"

"I can when something concerns my son, come with me to the hill behind the tent and we'll talk."

The two stallions walked up to the top of the hill and saw the clear night sky adorned with stars, the twinkling bits of plasma glowing amongst the pink-grey clouds denoting early nightfall.

"Alright Spirit, what is it that you need to tell me about my son?"

"Well, you know that we spend a lot of time together because of the rope and at first I found it highly annoying because I'm being kept from my mother and my herd, but in the last month or so I actually began enjoying being tied to Raineth…he makes my heart flutter with a smile, my stomach gets overloaded with butterflies at hearing him laugh and when he's sad I want nothing more then to comfort him, when he's talking to another mare or stallion I get jealous and lately he's all I think and dream about."

"Well Spirit, I can safely say that what you're feeling is what I felt about my son's mother Aila."

"Speaking of his mother, I haven't seen her anywhere around here…do you know where she could've gone?"

Hidalgo sighed sadly as he recalled the night Aila had given her life to bring Raineth into the world, his heart never having truly healed from the loss.

"She…passed away after giving birth to Raineth, to this day I still miss her and I think she would've loved meeting you Spirit."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Hidalgo…my father Strider passed away before I was born so I never met him, but my mother would tell me stories about him while I was growing up so in a way I knew him. But why do you think Aila would've been happy to meet me?"

"Because she would have been exuberant to know that her son was going to be the mate of such a proud and honest stallion, you're obviously in love with my son and I want you to know that I support you both as well as give you two my blessings."

"Wow, thank you so much Hidalgo…but there's still one thing I don't understand."

"What's that, young Spirit?"

"It's about that mare named Marta, she says that Raineth's her future mate and that I shouldn't pursue him."

Hidalgo sighed, apparently one of two things had happened: her grandfather had told her they were no longer going to be mates and she was denying it, or he hadn't yet informed her and she still thought the engagement was active.

"Marta is the granddaughter of the village's oldest stallion Silver Flash, his mate Platinum Moon passed away when Marta was still a teenager and he's had to look after her since her parents passed away 2 weeks ago from illnesses in their bloodline. Originally, Silver and I had settled upon them becoming mates when they came of age in the hopes that we could get grandkids out of the whole arrangement, but Raineth came to me expressing his concerns about 4 months before you were brought here and we both called it off. My guess is, she's so blinded by her love for my son that even if Silver told her of the engagement being annulled she would deny the truth and pursue him anyway…Spirit, I trust you with my son's happiness, please keep him away from Marta at all costs or else she might do something dangerously stupid that would hurt him or both of you."

"Of course Hidalgo, I won't let her hurt the one I love with all my heart…thank you for hearing me out, I'll let you get some sleep now."

Hidalgo and Spirit bid each other good night, the grey stallion praying to the Heavens that Aila would watch over them both and keep them safe in the coming days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, Spirit has confessed to Hidalgo that he's in love with Raineth, how will Marta handle this upturn of events? Read on to find out!


	6. Assault

**Resonance (a Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron fic)**

Disc.: Dreamworks will always own this production of a very popular book series, and I will always own none of it…just fics like this one will always be mine, as well as any events hereinto the fic.

A/N: Whew, this story is coming along really well so far and I'm glad people like it…I'm thinking of making Raineth able to carry a baby due to being blessed by a Lakota fertility goddess or something along those lines, not sure if I should go ahead with that or not but hey, stranger things have happened ya know? Anyway, here's chapter 6 everypony!

**Ch.6- Assault**

Spirit was currently grazing under a tree while still tied to Raineth, the sun filtering in between the leaves and leaving small patches of shadow all over the paint stallion's body. Spirit then heard Raineth lift his head up towards the top and looked up to see an apple above their heads. The paint stallion gazed at it sadly before going back to grazing on the grass, his heart sinking a little at the fact that he couldn't reach the fruit hanging above his head.

Spirit hated seeing his most precious loved one sad, so he reared up, jumped off the ground a few feet and grabbed the apple between his teeth. Raineth watched the whole feat and was surprised that Spirit could jump that high as the gold-bronze stallion held out the apple for him, the two of them splitting the fruit and eating it. Spirit smiled happily at Raineth, he was overjoyed that the other stallion liked his gesture and wanted to tell him so.

"Raineth?"

The paint stallion looked up at Spirit, their gazes locking as grey green and amber-brown seemed to shimmer in each other's depths.

"Yes, Spirit?"

"I…I'm glad you liked the apple we shared, I hope that I can make you happy with more in the days we'll spend together."

"Oh…well, thank you."

"You're welcome, but listen…I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it, Spirit?"

The gold-bronze stallion drew in a shaky breath and exhaled it evenly, his eyes softening slightly but still holding their determined glint.

"Raineth, I-"

"Hey Raineth!"

Both stallions looked over to see Marta running towards them, the two of them sighing as she finally appeared on the small hill with them. Her attention immediately fell on Raineth, her tail flicking back and forth in what she thought was seductive as she kept chatting his ears off about something unimportant.

"So, Raineth…what do ya say tonight after you ditch this dead weight stallion we get to making those grandkids your dad wants?"

Spirit was about ready to lose it when the paint stallion beat him to it, an exasperated exhale escaping his nostrils.

"Actually Marta, Spirit and I were just about to go for a swim in my most favorite marsh…why don't you go talk to Thunder and ask _him_ to mate with you?"

Marta was shocked that Raineth would say something like that to her, it sounded like he was telling her to fuck off or something.

"What do you mean? I'm your mate, aren't I?"

"No, you're not…my father and your grandfather called it off months ago, so just leave me and _my _future mate alone! Let's go, Spirit." Raineth said irritatedly, the gold-bronze stallion following after him confusedly and the two of them leaving a broken hearted Marta behind as they went to a marsh deep in the woods.

An hour later the two stallions were standing on a hill overlooking said marsh that was filled with clear water, Raineth still looking distressed and angry. Spirit felt as if what'd happened earlier was his fault, he wanted to try and console the paint stallion but was afraid that he might upset him further so he just stood there silently.

"What happened back there wasn't your fault, ya know…she's always been pushy and it aggravates me, especially when she goes and insults my future mate in front of us."

Spirit looked over at Raineth, his eyes widening slightly as he took in what the paint stallion had just said.

"That's the second time today you've mentioned your future mate, so let me ask you…is it _me_ you were referring to?"

Raineth walked towards Spirit and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Of course it's you, silly…Spirit, I love you and want to be your mate. Do you…feel the same about me?"

Spirit looked into those grey-green eyes of the one he loved and saw the fear of rejection weighing heavily in them and on his shoulders, the gold-bronze stallion leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips as he smiled.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you earlier before Marta ruined the moment by interrupting us…Raineth, I love you and would love to have you as my mate, I spoke to your father about it last night and he gives us his blessings. For now, let's forget about Marta and go for a nice relaxing dip in the water."

"Absolutely, and I'm so happy! I love you so much Spirit, I'll never betray you for another."

"I love you so much too, Raineth…to you, I'll always be true."

The two stallions went for a swim in the cool water, the lilies on the surface being swept around as they moved through the water. An hour later, the two stallions emerged from the water and went back to the village together.

(That evening)

Spirit was walking around his corral when he saw Little Creek come inside but he left the door open, the action confusing the gold-bronze stallion. He'd already removed the rope tying him and Raineth together for that day so he didn't know what else the Lakota boy could possibly want with him. Little Creek walked up to Spirit and caressed his nose with his hand, the gentle action helping Spirit calm down slightly.

"I know that I can't keep you here, because your heart belongs out there in the endless grasslands…that's why…I'm letting you go."

"(Wait, you mean…I can go home?)" Spirit snorted confusedly at the Lakota boy, but as soon as Little Creek whacked him across his rump with his hand the gold-bronze stallion took off towards the edge of the village. The other horses watched him run off but before he left the village Spirit approached his mate Raineth, he desperately hoped the young stallion would want to go with him.

"Raineth, I'm going home to my herd…and I want you to come with me."

The paint was shocked at what Spirit had said, he was leaving? But more importantly, he wanted him to leave as well?

"Spirit, I…I'm not sure if I can-"

Before they could take the conversation further, there was screaming coming from the Lakota village. Spirit, as much as he wanted to go home, decided that it could wait and ran back down the tall hill with Raineth at his side…both horrified at what they saw. The soldiers from the encampment where they'd kept Spirit locked up were attacking the village, tearing apart tents and shooting the people with guns. Raineth took off to find Little Creek while Spirit helped drive some of the soldiers away, his ears catching the sounds of Little Creek and Raineth going after the General. By the time the gold-bronze stallion had found the both of them, his eyes were greeted with a sight that made his heart stop and his blood freeze.

The Colonel had shot Raineth and the two of them fell into the raging river. Spirit was enraged that someone had hurt his mate and charged after them, Little Creek having pulled himself out of the river only to be caught in the crosshairs of the other man's gun. Spirit slammed full force into the Colonel's chocolate brown stallion and knocked them both into the shallow part of a river while the gold-bronze stallion jumped into the raging waters to save his mate, who he found clinging to a rock before slipping under the surface. Spirit dove under and came up with Raineth on his back, but couldn't get a footing due to the fast moving current and both stallions went over the waterfall and into the river below.

Spirit emerged from the water a few minutes later looking completely worn out to the point of collapsing, but he was more worried about his mate as he frantically searched for him while waiting for his vision to clear from the water washing over his eyes.

"Raineth? Raineth?!"

The gold-bronze stallion called out to his mate, his eyes and ears searching tirelessly until he heard a groan of pain nearby. His gaze drifted over to the nearby shore and saw his mate Raineth laying there halfway on the ground and halfway in the water. Spirit ran over to Raineth and saw him bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound made by a bullet, tears falling from the gold-bronze stallion's eyes as he lay down beside him.

"Raineth, are you alright?"

"Spirit…I'm alright as long as you're here with me, b-but I'm so tired. I just wanna go to sleep, but if I do…I might not wake up to see you again my love. Tell me, ab-bout your herd my mate."

As Spirit told Raineth about his home, the two stallions lay in comfortable silence until a band of soldiers showed up and hauled Spirit away by ropes around his neck. The gold-bronze stallion tried desperately to nuzzle his mate but was pulled away.

"Leave the mare, she's not gonna make it. Let's go boys, we've got a train to catch."

"Raineth!"

"Spirit!"

"I'll come back to you, I swear it!"

That was the last Raineth heard from his mate before he was dragged away from him, saddened whinnies filling the air until the paint stallion had lost the energy to do nothing more than lay there on the shore and cry.

An hour or so after Spirit had been forcibly pulled away from his mate, Little Creek came out of the misted shadows and started talking to Raineth soothingly while assessing the wound in his shoulder. He knew that the wound wasn't life threatening, but if left untreated it would become infected and then slowly kill him. His eyes went to where Spirit had been dragged away by the white man soldiers, his resolve strengthening in that moment.

"I promise, I'll bring you home."

Little Creek nodded at Raineth one last time before he took off down the road that would lead him to bringing back the one who could never be broken no matter what they tried, he would find Spirit and bring him back to Raineth as well as his herd.

The road to freedom never seemed so long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- I'm pretty sure you guys know what part of the movie I'm at by this point, up next is the train ride and Spirit being rescued by Little Creek! Read on to see the events play out!


	7. Coming Home

**Resonance (a Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron fic)**

Disc.: Dreamworks will always own this production of a very popular book series, and I will always own none of it…just fics like this one will always be mine, as well as any events hereinto the fic.

A/N: So, I made the ending to the last chapter really sad and I'm sorry if you guys hate it but it had to be done to make everything else better near the end. Also, I was thinking that maybe I should have Little Creek pray to the Lakota fertility goddess and make Raineth able to carry Spirit's foal, which would temporarily make him a female but if Marta came looking for him in a fit of rage then she wouldn't be able to find him…if you think I should do that, then please let me know in a review or a message ok? Anyway, here's the rest of the chapter- enjoy!

**Ch.7- Coming Home**

Spirit felt his heart grow heavy with despair that was so deep that he felt as if his life wasn't worth shit, his mate was hurt or possibly even dead…and he wasn't there to help him through any of his pain, he'd been cruelly yanked away from the one he loved more than air as he was lead on a halter with a rope and into a train car. The humans this time around were nice to him and ushered him up the plank with kind words and a gentle pat on the rear.

When the door closed and he was alone, the gold-bronze stallion walked over to a corner and stood there in the dark all by himself as he looked out of the open space and out at the falling snow. The cold air did little to lift his heart, in fact it seemed to make him more depressed as he thought of his mother and his herd. Thunder walked over to him and placed some hay in front of him, but Spirit wasn't hungry as he cried before turning away to look back outside.

"Spirit?" the gray stallion asked him concernedly, he and Spirit had become friends after their first few days of interacting with each other around the Lakota village. The gold-bronze stallion knew that Thunder was madly in love with Marta and had encouraged him to pursue her, but she only seemed to have eyes for Raineth.

"What is it, Thunder?"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry…I know that you and Raineth are perfect for each other, and I hope that you two can be reunited."

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize…just leave me alone."

Knowing that he couldn't convince the gold-bronze stallion any further, Thunder turned back to chat with his friends Luca and Kiernan until the train came to a stop. The four horses were led off the train and attached to a harness, along with roughly 200 other horses and were forced to pull a train over the horizon. Spirit looked up through determined eyes and felt his heart stop when he realized where exactly the train was being pulled to.

They were gonna plow right on through his homeland where his herd was currently living, and he had to stop them no matter what. Instead of making a huge racket and getting the other horses hurt, Spirit feigned fatigue and let himself pass out. The other humans saw him drop to the ground and released him from the harness as they proceeded to drag him away.

That was when Spirit made his move, the gold-bronze stallion began thrashing as the humans became scared of any one of his hooves connecting with their bodies and breaking bones. Spirit took off as soon as he was up on all four legs again, ignoring the humans' cries to catch him as he released the other horses with a few well placed kicks. Thunder and his three friends followed after the gold-bronze stallion as he charged through a wooden house, the train rolling down the hill behind them due to there being nothing to hold it in place.

After the train exploded it set the forest behind them ablaze, the flames quickly catching up to and surpassing them as the four stallions jumped over a fallen tree and landed on the other side…except Spirit, who'd gotten caught on a thick branch by the chain around his neck and was dangling just high enough that his rear hooves could dig into the ground. He let out deep wheezing neighs of protest and fear as he tried in vain to loosen the chain from the branch but it was wedged up too far underneath the piece of wood sticking out from the tree to come loose without assistance.

Thunder ran back to help Spirit try to calm down while he told his friends to go seek help before they all burned to death from the flames of passed out from smoke inhalation, Luca and Kiernan running off to the edge of the forest to try and find help. They didn't have to wait long, because Little Creek had come running up the hill and was shocked that they were alive.

"Luca, Kiernan, what's wrong?"

"(Little Creek, Spirit's in trouble!)" Luca neighed fearfully while Kiernan whinnied out in concern for their fellow stallion fried.

"(He's trapped on a branch, Thunder is with him but they need help or they'll die!)"

"I understand, go back to the encampment and I'll make sure they both get home safely."

Both stallions nodded as the Lakota boy ran to where Spirit was struggling to get loose as the flames drew closer, he dismissed Thunder while he cut away at the branch until it was broken and freed Spirit just as the flames reached them. The two males jumped into a deep lake at the bottom of a canyon, the gold-bronze stallion unable to stay above water due to his struggling that sapped his strength so Little Creek grabbed him by the chain under his skull and dragged him to shore.

(2 days later)

Spirit woke up to a familiar sight, a grassy field around him and a pile of apples near him. The gold-bronze stallion eyed the fruit appreciatively, after nearly 2 days of not eating he could stomach just about anything…even the blue-green apple sitting on the very top of the small stack of fruit, Spirit not thinking much on the fruit as he ate it along with the rest of the apples, the blue-green apple tasting a bit sweeter than the others and upon swallowing all the fruit down into his empty stomach he spotted Little Creek at the river.

"Little Creek, you really did come for me…thank you."

Spirit quietly trotted over to the Lakota boy and pushed him into the water before jumping into the river to play with him, the two males playing as Spirit ran around Little Creek in a circle and stopping to face him.

"I told you I'd bring you home."

"(And so you did, my friend…thank you so much.)" Little Creek gently stroked Spirit's nose as they locked gazes for a short while, their joy coming to an abrupt halt as they heard the Colonel and his men start coming for them on their horses. Spirit gestured for Little Creek to climb onto his back, the Lakota boy shocked that this horse who would never let anyone mount him was letting him climb onto his back of his own free will.

They didn't have much time to revel in the feelings of kinship overcoming them, so as soon as the Lakota boy was on the gold-bronze stallion's back he took off faster than any of those other horses could keep up. After an hour of running through fields, over trees, and up cliffs, Spirit was standing on a long and wide ledge that had a wide canyon dividing it and the land on the other side. The soldiers would catch up to them any minute and the gold-bronze stallion knew that the only way to get away from them was to jump the divide. Steeling his nerves and resolve, Spirit took a running start and the next thing he and Little Creek knew, they were flying across the gap and landing safely on the other side.

The soldiers were amazed that a stallion could jump that far but knew that there was no way they could do the same so they turned back and went to their fortress. Little Creek and Spirit were both happy as could be, they'd managed to elude the soldiers and now it was time for them to go home.

The Lakota boy climbed onto the gold-bronze stallion's back once more and the two of them went back to the encampment, an hour later found them standing on a hill overlooking the settlement. Spirit was happy that they'd all made it here safely, Thunder and Marta talking about something that he couldn't hear from where he was standing while Kiernan and Luca were speaking with a couple of mares and Silver Flash was watching over the little village alongside Hidalgo.

All of this brought relief to Spirit's soul, and yet his heart was still in so much pain. He missed his mate, the one who was his destined partner for as long as time stood.

"(Raineth, I wish you were here with me right now my love…nothing in this world could ever replace you, this happiness I feel isn't the same without you here to share it with me. I love you, Raineth, I need you by my side again.)" Spirit looked away sadly as he let out a small nicker that seemed to convey his need to have Raineth by his side, Little Creek letting out a whistle that had the gold-bronze stallion confused.

A cloud of smoke from a nearby campfire blocked the view of another horse coming towards the two males, but as it cleared Spirit's heart began beating happily and a smile appeared wide upon his face as the other stallion also smiled at him.

"R-Raineth?!"

"Spirit?"

"Raineth, it's really you!"

"Spirit!"

The two stallions ran to each other to make sure they weren't seeing things, neighs and whinnies of happiness coming from each of them. They nuzzled each other appreciatively, their love for each other clearly displayed in their eyes as they held a gaze.

"Raineth, I'm sorry you got hurt but I'm here now and I'll never leave your side ever again."

"Spirit, it's alright…and I too will never leave you again, I love you more than life itself."

Little Creek watched the display and felt pride well up in his heart at how happy he'd made them by reuniting them. It was at this moment that he knew they were meant to be together, but not in the village…they belonged together in the wilds of the mountains and grassy fields beyond the tiny Lakota village.

The Lakota boy walked up to them and hugged each stallion around their necks, tears brimming in his eyes but he knew that it had to be done.

"You will always be in my heart, Spirit Who Could Not Be Broken."

The gold-bronze stallion nodded happily at Little Creek, watching his mate grow sad at leaving behind the life he knew but also seeing the glimmer of happiness in his eyes at the start of a new life at Spirit's side.

"Take care of each other, alright?"

Both horses nodded at Little Creek before taking off for the mountains and leaving the Lakota village behind for good. Spirit felt his heart soar with elation, he was finally going home to his mother and his herd but he wouldn't be going back alone.

He was going home with his loving mate, Raineth, and their lives were definitely gonna change for the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, all that's left now is the ending to this story and maybe some foals? I've decided to include a twist at the end as a gift to all of you faithful readers who've stuck with the story from start to finish, and thank you again for being so nice to me and this story!


	8. Reunion

**Resonance (a Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron fic)**

Disc.: Dreamworks will always own this production of a very popular book series, and I will always own none of it…just fics like this one will always be mine, as well as any events hereinto the fic.

A/N: So, here's the end of this story…I know that no one wanted the fic to end here but it has to at some point, and I just wanna thank everyone again for staying so nice to the story and the characters written in the story and to all you naysayers out there shut the fuck up and go piss up a rope! Anyway, here we go, also the twist I promised you all will be in this chapter! Enjoy, everypony!

**Ch.8- Reunion**

The next few days were spent running through forests and over mountains, the two mates only stopping to rest at night until the dawn broke the darkness until it was time to recede. When the morning of the fourth day arrived, Spirit and Raineth were standing on a hilltop overlooking the small herd of roughly 20 or so horses.

The gold-bronze stallion threw his head back and let out a loud neigh of arrival, the other horses looking up to see their leader standing over them on a hill accompanied by another young stallion. They all began neighing happily as Spirit and the paint stallion began running in circles around them happily after coming down from the hill. The gold-bronze stallion looked over towards a lone mare and smiled at her lovingly, Raineth also looking over to see a beautiful Palamino mare walking towards them. He watched how the two of them interacted and wondered just who this mare was.

"Raineth, this is Esperanza…former leader of the Cimarron herd, and also my mother."

The paint stallion bowed to Esperanza respectfully, who told him to lift his head and smiled at him.

"You don't need to bow to me, young stallion…Spirit is the leader of the herd now, but you needn't be so subservient to him either. Spirit, who is this young stallion you've brought home to our herd?"

"Mother, this is Raineth…he's my mate, and will be keeping watch over the herd with me from this day forth."

Esperanza looked at them both and smiled at how happy they were as they shared a quick kiss, finally her son had found a mate to love him as they all ran off to find a grazing field, Spirit and his mate standing on a hill to watch the herd as the wind caressed their skin gently and the sky overhead was clear as water…nothing in their lives could be any more perfect.

(That night)

The herd was resting up from their running all over the massive open grasslands as Spirit watched them attentively when he heard the voice of his mate as he approached him.

"Spirit, can I talk to you?"

The gold-bronze stallion looked over at his mate, the moonlight making the patched of white on his body glow like dew on the grass after a rainstorm.

"Sure, what is it my love?"

"It's just…I want children, but we're both males so maybe we could find a surrogate for us?"

"If that's what you really want, then of course we'll find a (voice cracks and drops a few pitches) surrogate for us…Raineth, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Raineth looked at his male mate who was slowly transforming until he was now a mare, a dumbfounded expression on his face as he tried to find the best way to tell Spirit what'd just happened.

"Um, Spirit…have you always been so, uh, pretty?"

The stallion-turned-mare looked at the paint stallion like he was crazy and soon felt a slight tingling in his groin as it too was slowly changing to accommodate their hidden desires, the cock now a vagina and his walls now forming a uterus and womb to carry their child.

"What do you mean, Raineth?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

The two horses walked to the nearby lake and Spirit looked at his reflection, which he could clearly see now that the moon was shining upon them…the stallion-turned-mare shrieking in surprise and nearly falling over onto 'her' ass as Raineth started laughing, Spirit shooting him a glare.

"This isn't funny, what's happened to me?!"

"Ok, ok, I think I have an idea of what could've happened but let me ask you a question…have you eaten anything strange recently?"

"No, not since this morning."

"Well, what about a few days ago?"

Spirit had to think back to a few days ago, but his mind came up blank…until he remembered the strangely colored fruit he'd eaten along with the apples that Little Creek had left for him, but that was roughly 4 days ago.

"Um, let me see…there was this strangely colored fruit I ate along some apples about 4 or 5 days ago, it was blue-green and looked like a small apple, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Wait, you said it was blue-green?"

"Yeah, why does the color matter?"

"Ah, I think I know what happened…Little Creek knew of my desire to have children but knew that my partner wouldn't be female, so he prayed to Uzazi Wa Kike*. She's the Lakota Fertility Goddess* and blesses same sex pairings with the ability to carry children, the apple you ate is what we call an Uzazi Matunda*, a Fertility Fruit*."

Spirit looked at his mate like he was joking, but from the seriousness in his eyes he knew right away that Raineth wasn't lying.

"You mean I'm gonna be stuck like this for the rest of my life?!"

"No, not your whole life…just long enough for you to carry a child to term and give birth, the fruit started altering your body on our journey home and completed the process tonight. After you have a baby, you'll turn back roughly a year after the child is born and able to eat solid food like grass and fruit."

"Just great, as if this couldn't get any weirder…hold on, if I'm the so-called female in the relationship, then that makes you the dominant?"

"Well yeah, after all you're the one who ate the fruit…but enough of this information, right now my love you're looking particularly beautiful, enough to make me wanna mate with you."

Ordinarily, Spirit would protest but when he caught the raw lust bubbling up in his mate's eyes he knew that Raineth wanted nothing more than to jump the stallion-turned mare and hump him into oblivion. Spirit smirked deviously at his mate and flicked his tail playfully at him before descending into the lake, the paint stallion following after him eagerly.

(Just so you guys know, this lemon scene is gonna be kinda awkward to write but I hope it satisfies you either way)

After sufficiently wettening themselves, Spirit and Rain emerged from the water to begin the mating process. Spirit showed off his waiting entrance that was ready to be filled, Raineth swallowing as he let instinct take over and mounted his mate, his long and hard cock penetrating the tight ring of muscle as Spirit let out a grunt of pain at being entered. He hadn't felt another male's cock inside him since the incident with Morgan years ago and that was painful in the worst way possible, but this felt good…he let out a small sound of pleasure as he felt his mate ram his hard cock deep into his body repeatedly until Raineth came hard inside of Spirit's body.

Spirit could feel their bond becoming stronger than ever before as he let his mate's seed slosh around inside his belly, the feeling of being full bringing a smile to his face as the two mates fell asleep after a few more rounds…Spirit was dreading how his mother would react to the whole situation, his heart praying that she would accept what Raineth had told him as the truth.

(363 days later)

After Raineth had told Esperanza what he'd told his mate, she admitted that it was definitely a lot to take in but she was happy regardless because the two males were gonna become parents and she'd be a grandmother. Raineth, however, was currently pacing around nervously for today was the day Spirit had gone into labor. A few months after they'd mated the two learned that the gold-bronze stallion-turned-mare was pregnant, elation immediately overcoming them as Raineth had nuzzled his mate's rounded and distend belly happily.

Right now though, Spirit was currently laying in the grass and letting out short breaths of pain through clenched teeth. He could feel the foals inside him moving towards the birth canal, his nostrils flaring out as he kept doing the breathing exercises that his mother and mate had helped him practice for when he'd go into labor.

It'd been 3 hours since he'd felt his water break and the babies trying to come out and see him, a whinny of pain escaping him as he finally managed to push one out, the foal landing in the grass softly as the afterbirth followed shortly. The next one came fairly quickly and landed next to the sibling but the third and final foal was by far the worst of all, the exertion tearing Spirit's insides every which way until with a final cry of pain and effort managed to get this foal out as well.

The three foals all turned to look at Spirit with blurred vision, the gold-bronze stallion-turned-mare smiling happily as he licked all three of them clean and got a good look at them. The first was a mare, she was a gold-white paint with black leggings and deep green eyes. The second was a stallion, pure black with chocolate brown eyes and a white mane and tail…the last was also a stallion but he was the runt of them. He looked a lot like Esperanza but had solid white leggings with a black mane and tail.

The foals finally felt their vision clear and they took in their mother, Spirit was happier than he could ever remember being in the longest time as he reached over and nuzzled his three children lovingly while giving them their names.

"My daughter, you shall be named Aila after your grandmother. My sons, your names will be Dash (nuzzles black foal) and Eclipse (nuzzles paint foal)…Raineth, come here and greet your children."

The paint stallion came over as soon as he was called and found himself falling even more in love with his mate now that they were a complete family, these foals were exactly what he'd wanted for so long…a loving mate, wonderful children, and a home to raise them in where they would all be safe to grow up happily.

(1 year later)

Spirit and Raineth were currently watching over the herd as their children played nearby, Dash was hiding from his brother and sister as they played hide and seek. Aila was looking for her hidden brother while Eclipse snuck up behind her, she didn't even know he was there until he nipped the end of her tail.

"Tag, I found you Aila!"

"No fair, Eclipse! You snuck up on me!"

"It is so fair, Aila…that's how the game is played!"

As the two foals started arguing, Raineth went down to mediate and the four of them including Dash, raced back up the hill to play. Spirit soon joined them and was frolicking through the field with them, his heart filling with joy as he knew that his life was definitely better now than it'd ever been before.

Guess it was good that he'd investigated that fire after all as he continued to play with his family, the sky above them as clear as the hope emanating from their hearts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's the end, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing…a few things I wanna explain though before we say goodbye, it's about the whole fertility fruit/goddess concept. Both of those are 100% fictional, their names are actually Swahili and their translations were in the fic. I don't think the Lakota people have a fertility goddess, but I needed something to explain Spirit's pregnancy better and to help you wrap your heads around the idea. Anyway, thanks again for sticking around from start to finish…if you want a sequel, then ask and I may be able to cook one up to satisfy you, for now though this is the end- bye bye!


End file.
